Colleges Stories: Freshman Year
by Formally known as Freya
Summary: First year of college seems to Sakura like it'll be easy times. That is until October comes and Hyuuga Neji arrives from another capmus to complicates matters.  M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Freya: Okay so I've done it again. I'm writing another fic without finishing my old ones…At least this time I won't start posting until I have at least the next two chapters ready.**

**It's a NejiXSaku fic and it takes place as if there is no such thing as ninjas and they are just like us. It's a college time frame and I tried to stick people into majors and such that they would choose based on their behavior in the manga/anime. With the exception of Neji…*SIGH***

**I do not own Naruto. If I did I'd steal the men's clothes, put them in a pile and sleep in them. It'd be like catnip for me. FREYA HAS SPOKEN!**

CHAPTER 1: Fall Freshman Year-part 1

It was early August and excitement was in the air. The school year would be starting again and finally the kids were off to college. It was a crisp morning when the first day began and it remained so until just about noon when it began to get hot and muggy.

"I know! They put me in that AWFUL dorm. It stinks like men who haven't showered in days!" Ino yelled through the receiver into the ear of Haruno Sakura. The pink headed girl winced at the grating of her best friend and rival's voice. _Doesn't she know the meaning of restraint?_ The blonde nuisance went on. "I swear the only good thing is there is definitely an abundance of sexy guys everywhere…"

"Why is that the only good thing? Isn't there anything else at the dorm that you like?" Sakura asked.

"You're lucky Sakura. You got an apartment off campus and only have to share your bathroom with 1 other person! I have to share with the whole floor and that's not even mentioning the laundry situation…"

Sakura grimaced. _Eww_. She hated the idea of having to share with that many people, even if they were hot guys. Sakura was glad to be sharing her four bedroom two bathroom apartment with people she knew.

Roommate number one was a girl by the name of Hyuuga Hinata. Sakura knew her to be shy in all aspects of the word all through school. She had long dark hair and bright white eyes. The biggest problem with her was her silent demeanor and incessant stuttering. But she was kind to everyone which people seem to under value.

Roomate number two was Tenten. She was forward, polite, and a very healthy individual. Sakura didn't know her well but knew her well enough to room with her. She was very friendly but also somewhat private. Her brown hair was often pulled back out of her face. Being an active person this was the best way for her to wear it. Sakura couldn't quite remember but Tenten may have said something about majoring in Culinary Arts. She was damn good with a knife, so much so that it frightened Sakura a little.

The last roommate was Temari. She was an exchange student from the desert but had been Sakura's penpal for a while before that. She seemed to be stern at first but she easily warmed up to people after a few visits. Her blonde hair was vibrant and often made Sakura a little jealous. A business major so that she could help run some big company with her brothers.

Yes this year would be fine. _It's easier to focus on school when you aren't having dorm issues. If everyone gets along then everyone does well_. None of them had boyfriends, which in Sakura's eyes was a plus. No love drama to distract them from what's important: Education.

"Yeah, right," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing Ino. So any cute guys I should know about?" Sakura insinuated. "Any that you haven't already picked for yourself that is…"

Ino laughed that high grating laugh again. Sakura sometimes hated that laugh; it used to be a mocking laugh that Sakura was often on the receiving end of.

"Lots of guys from the track team are on my level. Sasuke's here. And Lee too. I'll be cheering for them when the season starts," she giggled. "Kiba's joining the track team as well. Others are here too."

"Like who?" Sakura asked.

Ino paused for a minute as if trying to remember when all she need do is look down the hall.

"That idiot Naruto is here, though how he got into this university is beyond me. I saw Shikamaru and Chouji hanging out down in the cafeteria. I haven't seen Shino at all but I'm sure he's around here somewhere too, maybe a different floor or building. It seems we all got accepted."

Sakura counted up her childhood friends and seemed to count one short. Who was still missing? She was walking along the campus and near ran right into Hinata. She apologized and while helping her up, it hit her.

"Call you back Ino. Later," she hung up. Sakura then looked at Hinata. "Did Neji get accepted into this university too, Hinata?"

Hinata shook her head no. "He applied for another campus a year before us…A more prestigious one for his major. They accepted him there on full scholarship. My cousin is a genius…"

"So I heard. He only reminds people of it constantly," Sakura laughed. She wondered for a minute was kind of major he must have gone into. The University Sakura and her friends were at wasn't prestigious but it covered a lot of different majors. Hinata and Sakura were both pre-med, which explained why they got along well enough.

Sakura went along to her classes and received her syllabuses for each. Her first semester would be an easy one. Mostly basic classes involving Statistics, Biology, Political Science and English. Her fifth class was a chemistry class. She knew she had to start early with the important classes for her major. A sigh escaped her lips to show how tired she was but a smile remained on her face_. It doesn't seem likely I will have any trouble this semester._

She made her way home via a shuttle that went to her complex and back. Sakura noticed that the only cars there were Temari's and Hinata's. Tenten must be out working or at her classes still. She unlocked the door and went in. Temari was talking on the phone. She was animated and lively which only happened when she was talking to family from home.

"Really? That's awesome! So you'll be able to come then? Great! Yeah, bring him too. You never know with him, he might actually enjoy it," Temari laughed into the phone.

Without warning Hinata came flying around the corner with a Polaroid and flashed Sakura with it. Little bright dots danced in front of her eyes for a minute before she could see again. _Little bright photo faeries everywhere._ In the meantime she settled for a "what the hell was that for?"

"S-S-Sorry, Sakura. I know you don't like p-pictures taken of you but I needed a r-reference for your kimono," Hinata shyly mumbled.

"What kimono?" Sakura questioned as the lights began to go away. Temari hung up the phone and answered for the quiet Hinata.

"There's going to be a fall festival in a month or so and Hinata thought she'd ask her cousin to get some kimonos for us to wear. I think it's a great idea. My brothers are going to come too but only for a couple of days."

"Huh…Well, okay as long as this festival doesn't mess with my studies. That's cool with me," Sakura smiled. Hinata smiled back and then bombarded Temari with a photo as well. _Tenten is going to be visited by the photo faeries the minute she walks in. which is kind of dangerous considering how deadly Tenten is with a knife._

The next month went by quickly and soon Sakura had forgotten all about the celebration in the fall. The pink haired girl was sitting in her room racking her brain over some chemistry questions when the door bell rang. Sakura listened to see if anyone went to answer it and it sounded like Temari did.

"Her bedroom is at that end," is what Temari said.

There was a knock at Sakura's door and she raised herself, not unwillingly, from her seat. _Anything to get away from that chemistry work._ She opened the door expecting it to be Ino but was a little surprised to find a guy instead. It was Hinata's cousin.

"Oh, Neji. Didn't know it was you. What are you doing here?" she said. His hair had grown a little longer than the last time she'd seen him but his face still seemed pretty stern. Neji was still exceptionally pale but it did nothing to damper his handsome looks. _If only he knew how to smile. He'd be the perfect guy._

"This is yours," he handed her a box with her named inscribed in cursive. He pointed to the door next to hers. "Is this my cousin's room?"

"Yeah, she isn't here though. You can probably leave whatever on her bed."

He opened the door and placed the other box on her bed. Sakura looked down the hall and the girls at the other end were already opening their boxes. Sakura opened the lid to find some bright pink fabric. It was then it dawned on her.

"Oh, our kimonos! I forgot about this!" Sakura's face brightened for a second. She placed the box on her bed and lifted the kimono out but left the obi inside. She swished it around. The pinks melded into corals and had black branches of cherry blossom trees hand painted onto the fabric. It was gorgeous!

Neji stared at her as she twirled around the kimono and looked at it in the mirror. **I've never seen anyone that enthralled by a kimono before.**

"This is the most beautiful kimono I've ever seen! It must have been expensive. Thanks for delivering them Neji! They're gorgeous!" she beamed and he turned a little pink from embarrassment. She hardly noticed. The pink on his face quickly went away after he adjusted for her thanks.

"You're welcome. I'm sure Hinata already mentioned it but at the fall festival there is a fashion photo shoot. If you are wearing these kimonos you must attend it. Not a problem is it?" he asked.

"Of course, not a problem! Anything to wear this. Thanks again," Sakura said as she placed the kimono down gently on her bed.

Neji then bowed and excused himself. He had to return to his campus in an hour because he had class. He left quickly and Sakura wished she'd offered him something to drink before he went_. He seemed to be in a hurry._ She then turned to return to the abominable chemistry problems.

Neji quickly went to his car and sat down. He took a deep breath before putting the key in the ignition. He remembered how bright her face had been to hold that hand painted kimono.

"My kimono," he said. "She said it was the most beautiful kimono she'd ever seen…"

Her compliment had him on cloud nine the whole way back to his campus. Nothing was going to dampen his spirits now. He needed to get back to his campus so he could get to work on the next project.

Hinata finally arrived back to the apartment and already she could feel that something in the air had changed. A certain kind of electricity was flying about. Tenten came running to greet Hinata in her brand new kimono.

"Oh, Hinata these Kimonos are amazing! They're so pretty and comfortable too!" Tenten exclaimed as she whirled around in her forest green kimono with orange designs. The fall orange obi draped down in the back as she ran about the house.

"So…N-Neji was here then?" she stuttered. "Did he leave everyone a kimono then?"

Sakura came out of her room after hearing the commotion. She laughed at Tenten dancing about the room in her kimono.

"Tenten, we don't need to wear them for another month almost!" Sakura giggled. She then turned her head to Hinata. "They are quite beautiful. Thanks Hinata."

Hinata smiled. "Yes, Neji is quite skilled isn't he?"

Sakura blinked. "What?"

"Well, he made our kimonos. Hand painted them and matched the colors to us as well. I suppose that's why it took him a month to make them all."

Sakura was still confused. "Wait, you're saying he made these? Doesn't he have classes he needs to be studying for? Should he have been making kimonos when he has college work to do?"

Hinata laughed and it took Sakura by surprise. Hinata didn't often burst into laughter.

"I guess I never told you. Neji doesn't like many people knowing but he's a sophomore at the Hadson College of the Arts," Hinata divulged but Sakura didn't make much of a connection. "It's a prestigious art school of which most of the attendees major in fashion design."

Sakura couldn't believe it. The high and mighty Hyuuga Neji was an art student. She had a new found respect for him now. She could imagine him painting the designs on the kimonos with a steady hand and serious face. _It takes a lot of talent to paint such intricate designs. He even sewed them himself. That's a lot of work for one month._ In comparison, Sakura felt like she'd done nothing so far into the semester.

"That's just amazing. It's no wonder he looked a little embarrassed when I complimented my kimono."

Hinata giggled. "Y-yes. He said he n-needed some models for his portfolio. This f-fall there is a photo shoot and I offered t-to wear one of his outfits. But he n-needed more so without really asking I volunteered everyone."

Sakura said it was no big deal. It felt like an honor to wear them. They were beyond gorgeous. Hinata went to her room and looked in her box. Many shades of blue with simple white daffodil designs and a white obi with blue designs. She noticed something was missing though.

"Oh, he must not have finished the Kanzashi yet…" she surmised.

"The kanzashi? The things we wear in our hair, right?" Tenten asked. "I didn't even notice…"

Hinata said that it wasn't a problem. They still had a month before it was needed and that it should be plenty of time to make each of them one. Sakura went back to her room and finished her work. Then she plopped on her bed next to the kimono. She touched the sleeve and reveled in how sleek it was.

"How beautiful…" Sakura found herself looking forward to the festival now. She might not see Neji again until it was time for the shoot. If she was lucky he'd drop by with the kanzashi before then. Sakura sighed.

"I suppose all I can do is wait…"

**Freya: Chapter end. Good? As I said I don't usually do stories like this. I like romantic stories so I'm not sure if I'll include an extra couple in here or not. Right now though it's just a NejiXSakura story. If you have anything to say then say it now. In a review or a message. Whatever. It doesn't matter. **

**PS. Hadson College of the Arts is not a real place...thought you ought to know…FREYA HAS SPOKEN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**FREYA: Next chapter now. I'm aware that Neji seems a little out of character. But hey he's a fucking art student…Can't have him angry all the time. How else is he going to appreciate beauty?**

**I so do not own Naruto. But man if I did…There would be room for two in every male ninja outfit…rawr! FREYA HAS SPOKEN!**

CHAPTER 2: Fall Freshman Year-part 2

Three weeks had passed since Neji delivered the kimonos to the girls. He had photos taken of the clothing before he left and of their prospective wearers. The kanzashi he'd started on were almost completely finished. The fabric flower pins were perfect. **As they should be**. Neji never settled for anything less. But he was stuck on the last one.

"This shouldn't be so difficult…" he said to himself. He placed the other three in their respective boxes and put them away on his shelf. The ones marked _Tenten_, _Hinata_, and _Temari_ were done. He stared defiantly at the last box marked _Sakura_.

**October is the month for the Kiku kanzashi normally. Chrysanthemums.** But already he'd given Hinata a white daffodil inspired kanzashi, Temari received a bright red cactus flower, and Tenten an orange lily. Neji was having a hard time with choosing a flower for Sakura.

"It would be so easy to make a cherry blossom or chrysanthemum kanzashi…but I don't want to…"Neji's face grew perturbed. **She should have something prettier than a cherry blossom or kiku**. Finally it hit him. Something a friend once told him sparked it. Neji went furiously to work on the last kanzashi.

Sakura sat glumly at her table starting on an English assignment. More like staring at it and hoping it would complete itself. Every time there was a knock at the door Sakura raced to answer it. And every time is was no one she wanted to see. Ino visited once or twice during the three weeks since Neji dropped off his kimonos. Sakura did her best to entertain her friend but just couldn't find enough energy to enjoy her company.

"So, fall track and field is almost done but winter track and field is going to start soon. And Sasuke and Lee are really excited about it. When Sasuke stretches for a run I can't help but stare at that sexy ass-"

"Ino!" Sakura exclaimed. "Curb your libido would you? Some of us actually have to do school work. Not like you Miss Cheerleader who gets to drool over athletes all day."

"Hey!" Ino objected. "I'm majoring in botany! It's hard work too!"

Sakura laughed. "Sure it is…Your parents are already great botanists. You hardly have to do any work at all…"

It was true. Everything she was learning in her classes was easy. She already knew it all. Ino was paying some girl to do her English and Government classes. Sure it was illegal but she'd rather 'drool over athletes' then fall asleep from boredom and drool over her assignments.

Ino looked at her watch and realized there was a practice for her squad in an hour. After gulping down her tea she said her good bye's and left. Sakura sighed and Temari and Tenten laughed around the corner.

"She's a handful isn't she?" giggled Temari. "She seems like such a brat. How did you ever become friends?"

Tenten interrupted. "She is a brat. Spoiled to the core. But she was Sakura's rival in high school. They were both vying for the attention of a certain…U-chi-ha…"

"Shut up!" laughed Sakura as she threw a pillow at them and missed. _Drats_. It incurred their giggling even more. "That's ancient history. He rejected me and I got over it. After then Ino stopped hating me and became my friend. She's not so bad."

The door knocked. "Hinata's home," said Tenten and she went to answer the door. "Hey Hinata. Oh Neji's here too!"

Sakura looked up suddenly and saw them come in. They all crowded around him aware of the reason for his visit. He cleared his throat before handing out his little boxes. Temari and Tenten received theirs first.

"Temari yours is a red desert flower in respect to your heritage and color scheme of your yellow and red trimmed kimono. And Tenten yours is an orange lily. They both have three strands of beads in the correct colors made of yellow tourmaline, for you Temari, and amber, for Tenten."

Both girls let out little squeals and ran off to the bathroom to put their hair in the do they chose for their kimonos so they could try them on. Sakura sighed and shook her head. _They are way too excited about this.I say that but I can't wait to see mine._

"Cousin, yours is the white daffodil, like you asked for. Your strands are shorter and there are the white howlite beads you requested as well."

Hinata took the box and bowed a thank you. She went to her room to put it somewhere safe. The only one left was Sakura and now she could hear her pulse in her ears. _Why am I so excited?_ A minute ago she was shaking her head in disappointment at her other two roommates for their excitement but now she was ready to explode herself.

"Yours Sakura was…the most difficult to make," he extended the box out to her and she took it. **Here goes nothing.** When she opened it she was wowed by its beauty.

"A lotus?" Sakura asked. He nodded. She pulled it out and remarked upon the detail. The pink lotus was as large as her hand when spread wide. The strings of pink oval beads and small spherical black beads rippling down from the flower were just dazzling.

"The pink beads are rose quartz and the black small ones are onyx to match the branches on your kimono," he elaborated.

"This is amazing Neji…" she whispered.

**Amazing?** Neji gulped. "I uh, well, yes. It took a lot of thought to find the right one," he admitted while trying very hard to keep a blush from his face. **She makes me feel like writing poetry…** "A lotus is a symbol of purity and eloquence. I was thinking that it suited you."

Sakura blushed fervently. _What a thing to say!_ "I'm not sure about that…Purity and eloquence? I'm not sure I can live up to this flower's expectations," she laughed. _Was he hitting on me?_

There was a long pause between the two. Sakura stared down at her kanzashi and Neji stared down at the floor. Finally Sakura worked up the courage to say something.

"So…You made these with all of us in mind huh? That's pretty cool Neji. Hinata says you're an art student."

A sudden new wave of embarrassment washed over Neji. **She knows. I was hoping she'd assume that they were bought. **He had not intended to let anyone know about his objectives in college. It was the reason he chose to go to a prestigious out-of-the-way school, so that he wouldn't see his high school classmates.

"Yes, I am majoring in art and fashion design…" he admitted. "It's not something that I'm proud to tell many yet…"

"Why not? Art's pretty cool and you're amazing at this. Not many people can make such beautiful things. I can barely sew a button on a shirt so I admire your ability to create such beauty." Neji stared at her with new eyes; eyes that were caught off guard by her little speech. Sakura clamped her mouth shut. She didn't realize how silly she sounded. "Sorry, got a little carried away."

"No, it's alright. Thanks for the compliment. I don't get many, with the exception of my instructors," he sighed in disappointment but his heart did feel a little uplifted. **It is nice to feel appreciated. Now I really want to be poetic**. "But you're wrong, Sakura. I don't create beauty I just complement existing beauty."

Sakura let his words sink in. _He_ _doesn't think his kimonos were spectacular by themselves. _They had to be worn by someone beautiful for them to look gorgeous. _Did that mean he considers me beautiful as well?_ That thought was enough to make her flutter on the inside. He realized the consequences of his words too late and found himself in a hurry to leave before he could say something else. **Time to leave before I make a bigger fool of myself.**

"I uh, I have to leave now. I still have to prepare for some of my art classes. The photo shoot is in five days so I'll see you again then," he stammered as he left out the door. Sakura only stood there with her mouth open.

"Yeah, see you then…" she mumbled as she glanced down at the lotus hair accessory.

Today was the day. Sakura couldn't help but be nervous. She'd just finished a test in her chemistry class and was running to the shuttle. She had to hurry or else she'd be late. _Go! Go! Go!_ The pre-med student just barely made it onto the shuttle as it was preparing to leave. When she took her seat she still couldn't calm the rushing feeling in her body.

"Can't it go any faster?" she grumbled. It would start in about an hour and she still had yet to wash up and put on fresh makeup. She kept repeating 'hurry, hurry, hurry' as her mantra.

When the bus finally made it to the apartment complex she jumped off and nearly tripped on her way up the stairs to the fourth floor. Waiting for the elevator would take too long. By the time she entered the door she was panting heavily and throwing her bag off as she ran to her bathroom.

"Sakura! Where have you been? There's less than an hour left before we need to be there!" Temari wailed. "Everyone else is ready except you! You need any help in there?"

"No. I got it. If you want go on ahead and I'll catch up to you," Sakura yelled through the door. The water could be heard going and scrubbing already in progress.

"You don't have a car Sakura…" Temari sighed. She pointed at Tenten and signaled her to throw the phone over. She did so and Temari caught it with ease. She dialed in the number for Neji and it rang a few times before he answered.

"Yeah, Neji. It's Temari, Hinata's roommate. Listen, we're all ready and heading out there but, can you come and pick up Sakura? She's not even close to ready. I'll leave you a key under the mat."

After hanging up Tenten came to Sakura's bathroom door. "Sakura! Neji will pick you up okay? We'll see you there!"

Sakura gave an inaudible response which they took for a yes. And all left without her as the hairdryer was going.

Neji drove quickly. By his watch she had about ten minute to be ready because driving to the shoot would take another fifteen. He hoped all she had left to do was some makeup and pin her kanzashi in.

He was there and headed up the elevator to her floor. Under the welcome mat was the key as Temari promised it would be and Neji let himself in.

Sakura heard a door open. And she was just finishing with her hair. The only thing left was to actually put on the kimono and tie the obi. That and the kanzashi. Oh and put makeup on in the car.

"Sakura, are you ready?" he asked the apartment. And he got a response from the bathroom.

"I've got my kimono in here and I'm putting it on. I'll be out in a sec!"

Sakura slipped her arms through the sleeves and criss-crossed the opening. Then realized with horror that the obi was still in the bedroom. Not that she could tie it herself anyway. She popped her pink head out of the bathroom only to have Neji's face right there looking down at her.

"What are you doing? Are you done?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Uh, do you know how to tie an obi? Cause…I don't…"

He brought a hand to his temple as if trying to think. **I can believe this**. They would miss the shoot if they didn't hurry. He signaled her to come out of the bathroom to see what she had so far. She stepped out holding the kimono shut.

She already had the tabi socks and juban undergarment on. Along with the kimono itself wrapping left over right. So far she was fine. He noticed that she looked nervous but he dismissed that the cause might be him.

"Come here. Where are the obi belts?" he asked and she pointed at her bed.

Neji went and grabbed the first belt, the koshi-himo, and got started by having her pull up the excess fabric so that the kimono stopped at her ankles. Neji tied the first tie around her waist and made sure it was secure. Sakura made a move to straighten out the wrinkles but he whapped her hand and did it himself. _What a perfectionist_…Then he grabbed the date-jima belt and started to wrap it too.

"I'm sorry," said Sakura. "I had a test and it took longer than I thought."

"It's alright, we still have enough time as long as you can put makeup on in the car," he said as he tied the sash and left the long excess to trail down her waist to her ankles in what looked like two long tails. As soon as he was done tying the knot that went across the obi he stood back and made sure it looked alright.

Sakura had her hair pulled back into a low ponytail, except for her bangs which framed her face. It was then clipped up so that her hair was not touching her collar. He watched her go put her sandals on and noticed that even without makeup she looked fabulous.

"My kanzashi! It's on the shelf in my room. Still in the box," she said. She couldn't reach it without a chair and she wasn't about to get on one while in a kimono. He reached up and grabbed it with ease and pulled it from the box.

"Hold still," he said as he lightly pushed the hair piece into place while holding her head steady with the other hand. She held her breath while his hand was touching her face. "There."

He took a step back and looked at her again. She was the epitome of beauty. He hardly had any words to say. Neji could almost venture to say that she didn't need makeup at all.

"Well, how do I look?" she asked nervously when he didn't say anything. "Do I look good?"

"No," he said and her heart dropped. "You look perfect. We should go before we're late."

She punched him in the arm. "Geez, you scared me! Saying 'no' like that. You jerk!" She nearly lost her balance but he caught her hand in time. She laughed nervously, "Not used to these high sandals. Heh."

She clung to his arm all the way to the elevator and going down it. Even though it was exceptionally hot in the elevator she held tight. The last thing she wanted to do was fall and ruin the kimono he worked so hard on. _It would break his heart. And mine._

He helped her into the car and got in quickly himself. She hadn't noticed until now but he was wearing a black suit and his hair was tied back into professional ponytail. He looked particularly handsome today. The suit and tie complimented his serious face perfectly.

"Your suit…" she started.

"I know, it looks a little strange but I have to represent myself properly."

"No no no. I think it looks great on you," she said and he blushed a tiny smidge. "Not that you'd need a suit to look handsome…"

They were stopped at a red light. And the pause between them couldn't have been more awkward. **Was that a compliment aimed at me? **Sakura and Neji looked over at each other at the same time and quickly looked away. Neji found himself exceedingly nervous now. **She called me handsome**. He looked at her again but this time she wasn't paying attention. **I should compliment her as well.**

"Well, Sakura. You don't need my kimono to look beautiful," he answered back. He did it. He said it. All that was left was to see how she would take it.

Sakura looked over in disbelief at what she'd heard. _He just told me that I was…beautiful_. They both stared at one another's face. Without realizing it they were leaning closer and closer to each other. Their lips an inch apart. Sakura's eyes were half-lidded as were Neji's.

HONK!

Both woke from their stupor and Neji proceeded to hit the accelerator. The light was green and a dozen cars were waiting for him to move. He started questioning what he was about to do**. I barely even know her and I was leaning in for a kiss.** Sakura brought a hand to her mouth unsure why they had almost kissed and stared out her window. _Why did I do that? I mean, almost do that…_

In ten more minutes they would be at the festival grounds and this incident would have to be put behind them.

**FREYA: So…not bad right? Not enough saucy-ness for you? Well just you wait! They'll be some saucy-ness coming up soon don't you worry. I like it when this couple is hot and heavy…Rawr…Freya has spoken.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Freya: Not much to say…Only that I don't own Naruto and I never will…*sigh* Try to enjoy the story…**

CHAPTER 3: Fall Freshman Year- Part 3

"Oh Neji she's just gorgeous! They are all just wonderful!" bellowed an overweight but very fashionable woman. None of the girls recognized her but Neji bowed respectfully to her.

"Thank you Ms. Hadson. Ladies this is Ms. Hadson, the granddaughter of Henry Hadson who built the School of the Arts I attend," Neji said. The girls all respectfully gave her a bow as well.

"Oh aren't they just sweet?" she squealed.

"This is my cousin Hinata. And these are her roommates Temari, Tenten, and…Sakura." Neji hoped no one noticed that second in delay. He still had the 'kiss that almost was' stuck in his head.

The woman swooned over them and their beautiful kimonos. She said that Neji had outdone himself and found wonderful models. It made him happy to hear that since she was funding this photo shoot. If he was lucky the photographs would make it into a prominent magazine.

"Let's get photos of them separately and then all together. You first Miss Hinata!" the Hadson woman insisted. Hinata followed her over to the garden area and they began their pictures.

Tenten and Temari whispered and chuckled amongst themselves while Sakura looked around at all the people that were there. There were many tables and booths with fall themed items on them. There was one with jars of preserved fruits for sale and another with pumpkins for Halloween. Right next to it was a pumpkin carving table and she could see Naruto over there already carving one next to Sasuke.

"If you want to go and say hello go ahead," Neji noticed her long stare. "You'll be going last so you have time."

"Thanks," she said and slowly walked to the table so as not to fall.

Naruto was carving a fox into the pumpkin and Sasuke was carving a scary face. Naruto threw some pumpkin innards at Sasuke but missed and they hit Kiba instead. Soon there was an all out pumpkin fight and the only one avoiding the mess was Sasuke.

"Hey guys," Sakura interrupted their fight and they all stopped. They stared in awe for a second before realizing that it was Sakura.

"Oh hey! Look at that!" Kiba pointed.

"Sakura! I didn't even recognize you!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke said nothing but nodded his head in approval. She blushed and elaborated on her clothing.

"There's a fashion photo shoot at the festival so me and my roomies are dressed up in kimonos. Keep an eye out for all of us ok? I'm sure they'll love the attention," Sakura laughed_. I miss hanging out with them. We were all such good friends when we were little._

"That hot desert chick here too?" asked Kiba as he tried to look around her.

"Her name's Temari," glared Sakura but she let it go after a second. "And yeah she's here. But be careful. I heard her brothers are here too. I've never met them but you never know. They could be big and scary." Sakura laughed at the thought of one of them hitting on Temari only to get punched out by one of her siblings or both.

"Sakura!" Neji called out. "You're up next!"

"That was faster that I thought. Sorry guys, I've gotta go. See you around the festival okay?" she waved back at them and took quick tiny steps.

Naruto nudged his friends. "Did that look like Neji to you? Hinata's cousin?"

"I thought he went to a different college…"

"What's he doing here?"

Neji watched as Sakura made her way back and noticed how the guys she was talking to were staring at him. He recognized Naruto and Sasuke immediately but couldn't care less about them. He hadn't spoken to them in years. Even in high school Neji didn't have many people he could call his friends.

Sakura went over to the garden area to get her pictures taken. Just then Neji felt a strong smack on his back. If he hadn't recognized the feeling he would have decked the guy.

"Hey Neji! I haven't seen you for almost a year!" Lee exclaimed. Neji noticed that atrocious green was still his favorite color. The button up complimented his strong chest though. **At least it isn't too much of a faux pas. **

"Lee. Good to see you too. Working on that sports scholarship right?" Neji checked.

"Yes! I am working very hard to be the best sprinter this campus has ever seen!" Lee said with a bright smile. "What brings you here? The festival?"

Neji hesitated though he didn't know why. Lee already knew about Neji's arts and crafts, so to speak. He was one of the few people he did tell. When Lee said he would keep something a secret on pain of death, he meant it.

"Yes, the festival. I brought some kimonos for my cousin and her roommates," Neji divulged and pointed in the direction of the girls. It was no use hiding it from Lee anyway.

Lee admired the clothes worn by Hinata and her friends. "They look pretty good Neji. Nice job." He then looked at Sakura who was having some shots taken of her. His eyes nearly popped out of his head. The beautiful Sakura was posing as if to smell a rose. "The lovely Sakura! She is exceptionally beautiful!"

Neji only looked on to see her gazing lovingly at the flower she held in her hand. She then pursed her lips and gave it a light kiss for the camera. Neji gulped and remembered again the moment in the car. **That rose could have been me.** Sakura looked up to see him staring at her and blushed profusely. _He's looking right at me!_

"That's all for the single shots! Now let's get one of all of you together!" sang out Ms. Hadson. She motioned all the girls to get together. "Hinata you get in the center with Sakura. Yes, yes! Tenten switch places with Temari so that you're next to Sakura! PERFECT! Now everyone turn so that you are all facing the center. And hold it!"

She took some photos and had them turn in different directions for more photos. Neji finally realized that his prolonged stare was getting noticed by Lee. He averted his eyes to look at the flowers in the garden instead. **If he says anything…**

"Finding Sakura as pleasing to the eye as I?" Lee asked with a bit of a glare. Neji had forgotten how much Lee liked her in high school.

"She's…" Neji balked. He didn't know what to say. "She's wearing my best kimono. So of course she looks the best out of them all."

Lee accepted that but not without a second glance to make sure Neji was being honest.

"Neji, get in here so I can put a photo of the artist in there too," the woman commanded.

He got in the middle and the girls all faced outward. He stood with his side facing the camera and his hand in his pocket as he turned only his torso to face the lens. Ms. Hadson looked giddy even though he didn't smile. His pose permeated respect; He'd obviously done this before. She snapped a few pics and that was that.

"That's all ladies! And Neji. Now go enjoy the festival. I'll send you copies of the photos when they're done and if they get into the magazine a copy of that too. For each of you!"

Temari and Tenten rushed off to find Temari's siblings. She pulled a phone from her sleeve and was already dialing. Lee was following to talk to Tenten. Hinata glanced over at the pumpkin carving table and noticed that Naruto was already heading off into another direction. She decided to follow but at a safe distance.

"See you later, Neji. Enjoy the festival," Hinata stuttered and gave a quick bow before she left.

There was only Neji, Sakura, and Mrs. Hadson fiddling with her camera and tripod.

"So…what did you think? About the photo shoot?" he chanced some small talk.

"It wasn't too bad. I think I actually had a lot of fun," Sakura admitted. She got the feeling the kanzashi was a little loose but she couldn't lift her arms high enough in the kimono to fix it herself. _I have to ask him to do it._ "Neji, think you could adjust the Kanzashi? I think it's a little loose…"

Without a thought Neji said, "Sure, hold on." He held her face still again as he shimmied the kanzashi out and then carefully put it back in. "How's that?" he asked.

"Better. I thought it was going to fall out," she smiled. Sakura noticed that his hand hadn't left her face. He had that look he had in the car_. Is he going to kiss me?_ Her face began to match her kimono.

There was a bright flash. And a second later they both realized that Ms. Hadson had taken a picture. Sakura took a step away from Neji and stared down at the floor. Neji tried desperately to hide his surprise.

"Sorry, there was one left on the roll and I didn't want to waste it!" she chuckled. "A good picture of the artist if I do say so myself. Great job Neji. I'll see you on Monday with the proofs."

And with that the woman ran off with her bag of lenses and her camera laughing maniacally. Apparently she wasn't staying for the celebration. Neji was left without words. **I was about to do it again**. He beat himself up mentally. **You can't just go around kissing your cousin's friends.** He looked at her embarrassed face staring at the ground. **No matter how attractive they are.**

"So, we should go," he said with a cough. "We should check out the festival and get something to eat."

"Uh, yes! I'm starving actually," she managed to cover up the shiver in her voice. _It almost happened again and now…There's photographic proof! I'll never live this down. I don't really even know him._ A little devil on her shoulder creeped into her thoughts. _Like that matters! He's hot stuff! Nothing's sexier than a gorgeous artist! Next time you better suck that face or you'll regret it forever!_

"My god why can't I stop having these thoughts?" Sakura mumbled in agony.

"What?"

"Nothing!" she quickly recovered. "I'm just can't stop thinking about food! I'm really hungry, that's all."

They went to a dog and burger booth and both got burgers. They sat and ate in silence. Neither knew what to say and it would be forever before either of them admitted to the attraction between them. **I've got to say something. But what?** Neji wanted to curl up in a cupboard and die. **I could have her curl up in that cupboard with me. What am I saying?**

Sakura saw some kind of turmoil in his face. _He's probably thinking the same thing I am._ She could imagine kissing those perfect lips and caressing his tongue with her own and fisting his beautiful long hair as she-_STOP! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! What's wrong with me? Maybe I'm just horny. That's it! I'm horny! When was the last time I had a sexual encounter? _She answered herself. _A while._

"I think I'd like to go home," Sakura finally spoke_. I need to rest and get away from Neji. Maybe study some Statistics._ Yeah, that would calm her down.

"I'll take you. I was thinking I'd like to leave soon too," Neji admitted. **A little space would be good. At least until I'm thinking straight again. I'll just drop her off, go home, and take a very…very…cold shower.**

The ride back was silent as the grave. The only sound was that of the car engine and the cars they passed along the way. If they could hear each other's heartbeats then it would be a different story.

Sakura sat in the back seat this time so that she could give herself some space. It proved to be a poor choice. She stared at his neck the whole time_. I'd like to wrap my arms around that neck. Then take a bite out of it._ She gulped. _Since when have I been so possessive? It __is__ an awfully tempting neck._

Neji was glad she chose the back seat. It wouldn't do to have her distracting him with her pretty face and pouty lips. Lips that he dared to kiss twice now and was interrupted both times. Neji realized something. She would need help getting out of her kimono. **Sakura can't untie the obi herself**. He wondered if she knew that. A quick look in the mirror told him she didn't but he noticed she was giving his neck the eye. It made him nervous in a bad way. **That cold shower can't come soon enough**.

They arrived at the apartment and he walked her to the elevator. She was surprised when he got on the elevator with her. _What is he doing?_ The doors closed.

**We're alone…in the elevator.** Neji made a quick glance at the emergency handle and thought about pulling it. **To what end? Just so I could kiss her?** A darker thought rose to the surface. **And maybe a little more.** He stared at her face and contemplating making a move when the elevator stopped. They were already at her floor. The doors opened and he followed her off.

"What are you still following me for?" she asked trying to put a tinge of annoyance in her voice. Sakura unlocked the door and walked in.

"You'll need help with your obi. You can't reach the back part you know."

"Oh!" she gasped. _I forgot_! She tried to play it off like she didn't care but her heart nearly exploded in her chest. Neji went into her room and grabbed the box for the kanzashi first. He pulled it gently from her hair and placed it in the box.

"Turn around," he said and she quickly obeyed. It was then he realized how alone they were.

Neji reached under her arms to untie the knot in the front and unwrapped the cord. He dropped it and began untying the obi tails from the way they were twisted. Sakura was getting nervous because it was taking him longer to take it off than it had when he helped her put it on. She finally felt it getting loose and relaxed. Then there was a sudden tug and she fell backwards into his chest. The obi fell to the floor.

His arms were under her sleeves again and untying the last little rope that held the kimono at ankle length and consequentially the last thing keeping the kimono closed. He took a deep breath, smelling her hair. **It's intoxicating.** She thought to tell him to stop. That she could handle it from here. But she didn't. And he noticed.

**Her neck is right here. It's so close. And she's not stopping me.** He lowered his lips to her neck and rubbed his bottom lip against her skin. His hands continued to busy themselves with untying the last knot. Neji knew he'd untied it when the kimono suddenly got longer. The thought that it would be easy to slip his hand inside and touch her skin made his pants tighten a bit.

Sakura couldn't breathe. She didn't understand why she didn't resist. _Who resists Hyuuga Neji? Especially when he's-_

"Ah!" she gasped when clamped down on her neck. Teeth grazing the skin, his tongue drawing little circles on her flesh. Neji's arms were holding her tight against him. Even if she wanted to escape, _which I don't_, she wasn't sure she could. His tongued etched a line up her neck and his lips suckled on her ear. She suppressed a moan as much as she could but being alone in the apartment meant everything was easy enough to hear.

**That moan…**his body shuddered almost violently. He was extremely erect now and Neji knew she could feel that through their clothes. _God he's hard as a rock._ She thought about him pushing her onto the bed and taking her while she still wore the kimono. As hard as he tried he couldn't banish the image of her lying naked, trembling under him. He removed his lips from her neck and raised his hands to her shoulders. He slid the kimono off her shoulders and it landed softly on the floor. All that was left was the Juban, the slip of the kimono world.

The gravity of what was happening suddenly occurred to Sakura. _He's undressing me…in my bedroom._ Sakura wasn't sure what to think about this but the only image that came to mind was her being bent over the bed and entered right now. It was making her warm and wet just thinking about it. He was turning her around to face him and now she couldn't hide the vibrant magenta from her face. _Is he going to…?_

Neji suddenly forced his lips onto hers while holding her shoulders tight. He had been thinking about it all day. He wasn't worried that she would pull away and thrust his tongue into her mouth. Sakura let him and just gave in, her tongue mingling with his own. She bit down hard on his lip and he pulled back for a second.

"Did you just…bite me?" he asked with a quirk in his brow. **That's kind of hot. Very ****animal**** of her**. He hadn't really expected it.

"Yes, and I've wanted to do it since we got in the car." **Her saying that makes me want her even more.** She pulled his face back to hers and bit his lip again hungrily then propelling her tongue into his mouth again. _God why did I hesitate earlier? What on earth was I afraid of?_

Then a certain click resounded over their noise. Both parties froze with anxiety. Someone was coming into the apartment…

**Freya: I know I know. HOW DARE SHE? So who walked in on them? The roomies. Or maybe a roomie with a guy of her own? And who shall she be with? Only the shadow knows. Review or Fav. Whatever. Freya has spoken!**


End file.
